


the things we did last summer

by aumiles



Series: 古典乐爵士乐与古典文学共同拯救人生 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 整片浆果林被人为摧毁 低空飞行遭遇冷气流望远镜片被绿色热浪覆盖失焦 上吊往生者的身体还未出现尸斑不是沉入海底和移居内陆 请找到我





	the things we did last summer

堕入饿鬼道的众生 在黑暗中流连 饥渴不堪 相互打斗 母性难填

一个宗教学书籍要不要写得如此生动

随便一件猫咪t恤就可爱好看到想买下来装裱 他闪光到想要把他藏起来啊

回到家 进家门的那一刻 他开心的喊了三声 我回来啦！

而且明明一个人住 没有人应 还是一声比一声高 快乐得唱起童谣来

自己的床怎么能这么舒服 紧抱住枕头打滚 像不知道分离的滋味的初恋一样

明天和我一起去海边吧 要是那人还在身边的话 马上就会这么发出邀请

五月的每一天都会比前一天更接近夏天

这哪里是春梦 连着 夏梦 秋梦 冬梦 都一起做了

爱一个人会 给他投食 把外套脱给他 熟记他的饮食口味 焦心他的冷热饥饱

陌生的危险冲到前面保护他 让他赢 在力所能及的范围内把控他

见他危及健康的习惯就立刻教育矫正

不会总在询问他 没事吧 还好吗 可以吧 开心吗 喜欢吗 讨厌吗

直接在意识到情况发生前拉他远离 阻断不快乐记忆的生成

独一无二的安抚技巧 事后隔了好久 他才深知自己曾被那样温柔对待 不止是衣食父母

知道确切的他哭和笑的原因 对保持安全距离有精准的直觉和分寸

和一个人相处 舒适自然到这个地步 果然和应该只能是自己了吧

因为和别人一起睡觉 陌生床上数着异梦人的呼吸 真的太累了

他宿醉醒来头痛好很多 但还是不想睡觉 那就来做点什么吧

most importantly 

you two are both happy together

让自己安心的虚假距离感 不会疲惫和又起不平和的邪念

不是出于真心的 对人对物对事都是 才会那么疲劳 每天都很想亲手摔坏就是了

就算取消约会 现在也可以做到轻松带过 不会焦躁不安和提前试装搭配了 年下的那孩子也穿上西装长大了

险象环生 出出入入医院几次后 他还是放不下致死物品 

这么想早死吗？少活一半也没关系吗？那我就来成全你吧

正是因为想像别人一样活下去 才活不下去啊 因为你不是别人

自己咬住衣角 请务必守住节操 别躲开啊 我会寂寞的

只能去爱 不能去同情 人就是单个的存在 恋人这个头衔不是耳标和成就哦

你没有什么话想对我说吗

抱歉 可以让我独处一下吗

抱住他的脖子 背 护住他的头 别忘记呼吸

现在是顾小姐你在照顾他吧

连难得的真情实感也是被利用了

无休止戕害他的大脑 所有文字都看错成一个 痛 

我有一个问题想要问

你想要我说什么

会把自己的后脑勺都硬生生磕碎的那种烈性

转换叙事视角 在亲身出演什么狗血剧情啊

抱残守缺 温暖他人甚于自我意识

when you realize what or who you are 

you will hold on to it till you find something new

带你走 

找到我

已经诱钓上来的鱼 放养 不用再喂饵了

跟她聊天非常无聊 无聊到想拉黑好友 再为打出的废话杀死自己的地步

人的关系亲密程度有至少十八级的 相互利用罢了

程度细分到微妙厘毫 但双方都无需精密天平就可衡量

很在意的人 联结很深切的人 他哭你也一定会跟着哭的

我会一直和你保持关系对等 公平对待所有竞争者的

想升级到原来亲密水平的话 慢慢练吧 我在看着你

整片浆果林被人为摧毁

低空飞行遭遇冷气流

望远镜片被绿色热浪覆盖失焦 上吊往生者的身体还未出现尸斑

在搏斗的过程中 那只黑狗也气喘吁吁 背上被咬伤 血淋淋的

他还记得14岁和17岁时说过的话 做过的蠢事 一起被困在电梯的死党

切掉的画面 日后想到再完整补回来 五分十三秒的音频循环耳畔

毯子下的尸体已经冰冻起来

It’s only a paper moon

if you believed in me


End file.
